Surprise
by Shiny Volvo Owner 20
Summary: Emmett,Jasper, and Alice surprise a sick Bella on Halloween.


A/N: This is a response to ME LOVEY JAZZY 's challenge. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice surprise a sick Bella. Love ya to wrong thought [You probably did, but it was late notice on me]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story

Surprise

**2 days before Halloween**

"I feel for Bella, sick on Halloween," said Alice.

"Maybe we can plan something for her," said Emmett

"Like a party?" asked Jasper worried about what is going through Emmett's head.

"Not just any party a surprise party," said Emmett.

"Uh Oh…" said Jasper.

**At the Halloween store the next day**

"Ugh do we need to have all this stuff?" asked Jasper. He was holding all the bags of whatever.

"Yes its for the party," replied Alice walking down aisles of Halloween stuff.

"Ugh why didn't Emmett have to come," asked Emmett.

"He is making the arrangements," said Alice looking at colored lights.

"Ugh…."said Jasper.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey how are you feeling Bella," asked Emmett.

"Better, but I won't be going trick or treating tomorrow," said Bella.

"That's fine but we all still want you to come over tomorrow, just to get together," said, Emmett.

"Alright, Emmett we should let Bella get her rest if she is to be coming over tomorrow," cuts in Edward.

"Fine, I know when I am not welcome," said Emmett climbing out the window.

**At the Cullen residents**

"Did you get all the stuff," asked Emmett.

"Yes, every little thing on your list," said Alice.

"Why do we need so much stuff," asked Jasper.

"Because many people are coming over," replied Emmett.

**Halloween night**

"Happy Halloween Bella," said Alice.

"Same to you, can I go in?" asked Bella. Alice was guarding the door.

"Uh not yet," replied Alice.

"What are you guys doing in there," asked Edward.

"They can come in," said Emmett peaking his head out the door.

"Finally," said Edward.

As they walked into the house they saw all their friends from school and the pack.

"What in the world," said Bella as everyone greeted her.

"Surprise," yelled everyone.

"Thanks guys," said Bella.

They had refreshments and talked when all of a sudden Jasper came down the stairs in a conductor's jacket and a white mask.

"Quiet please," said Jasper.

He took a seat at the piano and motioned Alice over.

Alice was wearing a princess dress.

"This is for you two," said Alice pointing at Bella and Edward.

"What's going on," asked Bella and Edward.

He begins to play the instrumental beginning of "The Phantom of the Opera".

[Alice] In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name  
and do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
inside my mind!

[Jasper] Sing once again with me!  
Our strange duet  
my power over you  
grows stronger yet  
and though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside your mind!

[Alice] Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

[Jasper] it's me they hear!

[Jasper and Alice] My/your spirit and your/my voice,  
in one combined!  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
inside your/my mind!

[Everyone else] He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!

[Alice] He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!

[Alice] Ahhhhhh!

[Jasper] Sing, my angel of music!

[Alice] Ahhhhhhh!

[Jasper] Sing my angel!

[Alice] Ahhhhhhhh!

[Jasper] Sing for me!

[Alice] Ahhhhhhhhhh!

[Jasper] Sing for me!

[Alice] Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

[Jasper] Sing my angel!

[Alice] Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

[Jasper] SING FOR ME!!

[Alice] Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**A/N: ME LOVEY JAZZY came up with this idea of the piano.**

"Holy Crow," said Bella at the end.

"That's what I say," said Edward right after.

Everyone starts clapping wildly for Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you, thank you," said Jasper.

"But Halloween is not complete without some candy," said Emmett.

Emmett dressed as a fish (Emmett has an imaginary pet fish named coconut and he wanted to dress up as it) **[A/N: See ME LOVEY JAZZY 's story Emmett gets a fish for** **details]** stared pouring candy down from the second floor.

It literally stared raining candy in the house.

"Wow this is amazing," said Bella.

"Yeah some Halloween," said Edward.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," said Bella amazed to Jasper.

"Yeah well not many people do," said Jasper.

"It was really fun guys thanks," said Bella.

"Yeah well, happy Halloween Bella," said Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"Happy Halloween," yelled everyone.

**Please Review!**


End file.
